1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig. More particularly, this invention relates to a jig that facilitates positioning work of a transition piece in an assembly process for a gas turbine combustor.
2. Related Art Statement
A jig for positioning (aligning) an inner tube and a transition piece is employed in an assembly process for a gas turbine combustor. A jig 100 of a related art includes a dial gauge 101, a rotary unit 102 to which the dial gauge 101 is installed, a rod 103 that is fixed to the rotary unit 102, and a support member 104 that supports the rod 103 (see FIG. 8).
At the positioning work of the transition piece, the dial gauge 101 and the rotary unit 102 are inserted into an inlet portion of the transition piece that has been temporarily installed, and the support member 104 is installed in an installation spot (position for installing a top hat that retains an inner tube) of a chamber to fix the jig 100. At this positioning, the rotary unit 102 is coaxial with the inner tube. Rotating the rotary unit 102 causes the dial gauge 101 to rotate in a circumferential direction of the transition piece, and reading of the dial gauge 101 is read at each point in the circumference. Based on the measurement result, the position of the transition piece in the circumferential direction is fine adjusted until the reading of the dial gauge 101 at each point approximately equates with each other. Then, the transition piece is positioned on an appropriate position and is fixed.
There have been no published patent documents that disclose a jig for positioning a transition piece.